1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a mobile terminal.
2. Background
Electronic terminals may be classified into two types: mobile terminals and stationary terminals. Furthermore, mobile terminals can be classified into two types: handheld terminals and vehicle-mounted terminals. The growing trend is to have these terminals become more multifunctional, e.g., capable of capturing still or moving images, playing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcasts and the like. In spite of this improved functionality, improvements in the appearance of these terminals is still required in order to meet consumer demands.